Talk:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE)
Why is this page here???? This page and all the info is based on pure speculation about the events in 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'. Shouldn't we wait until the film comes out before entries about it be added to the wiki. Yes It's all about logic. Why wouldn't these apes be on in the council? Since 20th Century has been started pre-hype earlier then normal, it's best to do the same. It's not all pure speculation. There are sources from this year's San Diego Comic Con of the cast and director Matt Reeves talking about it. As for the apes, well, its really going out on a whim. Why wouldn't Cornelia, Rocket and Maurice be on Caesar's council? They're his wife and two best friends and lieutenants respectively. As for River, well that's why under the name it says 'assumed'. As more information comes available on this subject, information will be changed. Everything you say is based on pure speculation. A wiki should be based on facts, not speculation, questionable logic and very thin sources. This entire page should be deleted until the film comes out. Compromise? Strictly speaking, User:67.etc is correct - the wiki shouldn't deal with fan speculation as it damages the credibility of the site, but I'm reluctant to delete User:Chawk's contributions. I would suggest as a compromise that a banner heading could be created for pages like this, and for the entries on characters exclusive to Dawn. This could say something along the lines of 'This content is based on pre-release publicity material only', or words to that effect. We still have a way to go before the movie comes out, but I expect there will be a big increase in visitors here again in the weeks leading up to release, so it could be useful to have some information on the characters beforehand. On the other hand, the trailers for Rise featured scenes with Cornelia which were then cut from the final film, so we can't make cast-iron assumptions based on publicity material. I'll get to work on a banner over the next day or two, I'd like to hear any opinions you have on this. MagicManky 02:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I would suggest that anything on this page or other pages relating to Dawn, have a credible citation (and link). Their seems to be too much speculation on this page. I would also suggest a warning that the page may contain spoilers. 00:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::This is Chawk. I didn't mean to cause offense. I believe I did the right thing when by putting in the Notes sections of the page where the information came from such as the whole Judy Greer playing Cornelia and so on. But I agree, since we still have 7 and a bit months until the movie, until the release, putting up with a template that says "May contain spoilers" over the page. I worked really hard in gathering all that information from videos at Comic Con to interviews from the press releases from the releases of Carrie and Austenland. Magic Manky, is it possible to create a template for battles? I tried, based off the one on the Percy Jackson wiki: http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Olympian_War see the link. Could you please put in the neccessary information like commanders, casualities, etc. If you could that would be great!Chawk1993 (talk) 01:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::The problem is that too much is based off your own speculations and assumptions. A wiki should be based on facts not on speculations. When an entry starts with the word 'presumably' in the first sentence and has the 'assumed' in it 5 times that is a red flag that the entry shouldn't be included in the wiki. Plus anything that is a legitimate fact about the film has the potential to be a spoiler for others. Don't let your euthusasism for the movie ruin it for others. 23:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :: If it will make you happy, I will take down all the unneccessary information but leave Caesar's field up on ONLY this page. EDIT: Page edited. All the 'speculation' is down in the trivia section until information is confirmed.Chawk1993 (talk) 02:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you Chawk, and thank you for almost singlehandedly keeping this site up to scratch with news on the forthcoming movie. I've had a go at putting together a template for battles as you requested - Template:Infobox_battle - but you may want to adjust it a bit or change the colour scheme, etc. Html coding really isn't my strongpoint! But I will get around to the spoilers banner too, it could be a useful thing to have in future. - MagicManky 05:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you so much Magic, you've been so helpful. The trailer that has has been announced for the movie should be out in a few hours (judging by this: http://www.albertafilmratings.ca/recentclasstrailers.aspx. The site posts trailer info about 24-48 before they are released so fingers crossed that we'll have a trailer to post to the Dawn page soon. Thanks again :D Chawk1993 (talk) 05:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Not sure that the Spoiler banner is really necessary here anymore, but it can be used as a template for any appropriate pages in the future. I can try to make adjustments if there are any suggestions. - MagicManky 01:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC)